


So the Captain Said Shit (No, I Didn't Know Him at Academy)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones figures it might be time to do commitment (again.) Or maybe that's just Jim talking.</p><p>Sequel to <i>Paging the Goddamned Doctor</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So the Captain Said Shit (No, I Didn't Know Him at Academy)

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a little late for Christmas, but here's a sequel that a lot of people have been asking for. Hope you enjoy! (Star Trek isn't mine, of course.)
> 
> Rated M for implied hanky-panky.
> 
> Another installment is probably underway...maybe I can actually include some of the crew with the next one. -_-

Looking at Prangley, Bones is almost ready to put up with the bullshit that comes with the Christmas season.

 

Of course, the rest of the crew had eaten it up- tinsel in the break room, garlands of pine and wreaths everywhere you turned on the bridge, mistletoe out in the halls (he'd learned to watch his step, getting here and there). Uhura had traded her signature earrings for ones that looked like little gingerbread men, and Chekov and Sulu had started showing up in Santa hats. Damn kids. If Jim could cover the damned hull in Christmas lights, he probably would.

 

For all of the holiday flair that one would have to be blind and deaf to avoid; there was a surprising degree of inclusion- he was certain he'd passed a few menorahs in the past few weeks, and there were other decorations up that he didn't recognize; but took in stride.

 

Ridiculous, all of it, of course. But it wasn't his first thought, not when he looked at Prangley (he was ceasing to have many coherent thoughts when he looked at Prangley, just this dumb warm feeling that tingled in his extremities and clenched in his gut.) Currently, he was watching her none-too-discretely at the staff party that everyone had been looking forward to for weeks- it was a mystery, to Bones, how the captain had managed to get so many decorations on board, much less how he'd smuggled the tree in, damn him- with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

 

“She's a cutie, huh?” Jim slid into the scene, startling him into nearly dropping the glass. He made a noncommittal noise and drank from it.

 

“Come on, don't be stupid,” Jim wiggled his eyebrows, grinning the irritating cheeky grin that equated to a monkey. “You've been staring at her all night, Bones. I was starting to think your ex-wife took your balls in the divorce. What's so special about this one?”

 

“Hm.” Bones gave a brief chuckle, hiding his smirk behind another sip out of his glass. It had been a few weeks since she'd showed up with her split lip- and since then, he'd prescribed her regular visits. You know, just to make sure it was healing up properly. Never you mind that she came around the end of his shift, when everything was quiet and he was usually finishing up some paperwork. Kate was a pornographic kisser, and the way she tugged at his clothes and let out muffled moans against his lips drove him nearly mad- still, they hadn't gone much further than for him to pin her against the wall, mouth at her neck and leave a dark mark that would be half-hidden by the collar of her uniform shirt, rub his rock-solid hard-on into her belly and press a leg between her thighs so she would do the same. God, he could smell her on his pant leg sometimes. He seriously needed to get her into bed- and soon- but with their schedule the opportunities weren't exactly laying themselves out at their feet. To get in a proper session- because there would be plenty of time for quickies in the future, the first time he wanted to take her to bed and carefully undress her, learn all of what made her tick and unwind her, slowly, slowly, slowly- would mean to stay the night, and despite their earlier talks he wasn't sure she- or even if he- was ready for that. Staying the night meant commitment, meant clearing it with their superior officers (and seeing as they'd lost the previous security chief during that damned Khan business, that meant her, him, and Jim, and that was one threesome that he would never want, ever), meant making the gamble that could end one of two ways.

 

Deep enough, in his heart of hearts, he really did want it with her- and that was probably what terrified him the most.

 

“Bones?” Jim was looking quizzically at him now. “Enterprise to Bones? You zoned out on me there.” He froze, looked back and forth, between him and Prangley, and a slow shit-eating grin spread onto his face. “No way. You and the security chief?”

 

“Jim, you were the one who brought this up in the first place.” Bones paused, with a sudden scowl. “How many people know-?”

 

“Well, I mean, only the whole ship,” Jim snorted. “You're not the only one in the med bay, Bones. Chapel and the others know she shows up at the end of shift to, quote-end-quote, 'get her lip checked', even though there's nothing wrong with it- that spreads. Small ship. There are bets in the bridge crew and engineering about if you guys are really doing it, holy shit, you are!” Jim's eyes were shining with glee, like the cat who'd just gotten into the cream.

 

“Quiet down,” he hissed. “We are not 'doing it',” he added, in a fierce whisper, making the quotation gestures to go along with it. “God, what are you, twelve? We're just…”

 

Jim tilted his head. “Just…?”

 

He sighed. “Damn it, I don't know.”

 

Jim looked at him a moment. “Then go,” he said, tilting his head in her direction, where she was putting a Santa hat on the hobgoblin, laughing along with Uhura and Dr. Marcus. “Take her to bed, Bones. God knows I won't stop you.”

 

Bones paused to give his friend one suspicious look. Jim put his hands up, for once entirely solemn. “I give you two permission to make purple babies, as the captain of this ship. Now go forth, my cranky friend, and take with you the hope of all of us that getting laid vastly improves your mood.”

 

“Oh, fucking hell,” he muttered, depositing his empty glass in one of Jim's hands and walking off with a roll of his eyes.

 

He reached her long before he was ready; and it wasn't like he had a moment to muster his courage and clear his throat, because Uhura had pointed out his approach, and she and Carol had giggled, hurriedly moving away, pulling the pointy-eared bastard between them, and she was turning to face him, looking expectantly.

 

“I, uh,” he said. Great start, McCoy. Idiot. “I was going for some air. You want to come with me?”

 

“Okay.” She smiled, that sweet smile that made his insides twist, and followed him outside, into the quiet corridors.

 

Once outside, he offered his arm, which she took with another smile. “Such a gentleman,” she said. Added, in a lower voice, as they walked a few steps from the vicinity of the party, “Though I do like it when you sit me on your desk and give me a proper examination.” The little smirk that made its way onto her face belonged to her naughty side, the one that nibbled on his earlobe and nipped under his shirt to touch at the skin underneath. “Prangley,” he sighed, with a soft smile, because he was a besotted fool, no one could argue with that. But she was Kate when they were kissing, Prangley when they were talking; he'd love for those lines to change but they had to talk first to do that.

 

“I saw you talking with the captain,” she said, instead, diverting off of her previous course. She'd be back there before the night was up, he hoped. “What did he want?”

 

“Nothing in particular,” sighed Bones, gently steering her down the way to his quarters. “Just teased me about my lack of company, as usual.”

 

“He doesn't know about you and me?” she asked, flashing a mischievous grin.

 

“Not to its extent, no,” he replied, the look rubbing off on him. Oh, was it ever worth it to flummox Jim. “But he told me- should we ever get together, you know- that we've got his blessing.”

 

Prangley was quiet for a minute, walking along buried in her thoughts. “Really?” she asked. She looked to him. “As much fun as it is to sneak around,” she grinned, as they came to a halt, her arm sliding out so that he could take both of her hands, “I was beginning to think about maybe taking this a step further.” She squeezed his hands, and darted her eyes up over their heads. “Look,” she said, “Mistletoe.”

 

Bones looked up too. Sure enough; corridor 3H-B, c-quad. Normally he would've taken the detour around h-quad, but Kate was one person he definitely didn't mind getting caught under the mistletoe with. So he leaned in to kiss her- once chastely, and the second time letting their tongues tangle as she slid her fingers into his hair, standing on toes to better reach him.

 

“I love your hair like this,” she murmured, when she pulled back, tousling the cropped brown locks he'd been sporting maybe two weeks now.

 

“You told me,” he replied. He could still remember how she had pulled on it, bit sharply down on his bottom lip and said to him: “Now, I like Carol, but those legendary hands aren't for anyone but me.”

 

“I bet it's all messy in the morning,” she murmured, smiling sweetly. “And when you shower, you probably can't reach the dimples on your back, either. I could.” She touched the side of his face with one hand, rubbing lightly at his temple. “I love your back dimples,” she said, after a moment of consideration.

 

“I love this here mark,” he replied, tugging at the collar of her shirt to expose the hickey there. “Where'd you get it?”

 

“You bastard,” she said, slapping his hand away but not bothering to fix her shirt. “You know how it got there.” She tilted her head, smiling at him.

 

Bones sighed. Looking at her- the mere possibility that she could be with him, share his space, want to- it outweighed the considerable part of him that feared the outcome of such a move. All he could do was to wrap her smaller form up against his, ask her, “Kate Prangley, will you move in with me?”

 

She grinned, pecking him on the lips. “With pleasure, Doctor McCoy.”


End file.
